warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kohm/@comment-76.173.107.158-20150812091101
Ehh, this shotgun can hit 85k+ DPS with Primed Point Blank while still saving a slot for Shotgun Ammo Mutation. It was so far ahead of the other shotguns that it's hardly surprising it didn't get buffed. Also, considering the status chance on a single pellet is 25%, this is very easily the strongest status monster in the game, period. 12 x 25% = 3. That's an average of 3 procs per shot, unmodded, when fully spooled (granted it's using 4 ammo every shot while fully spooled...) With hell's chamber this goes up to an average of ~6 procs per shot, and with two dual status mods, that goes to ~14.5 procs per shot while fully spooled. Do we even need dual status mods on this gun? Not really, no. Certainly not status mods for procs that don't stack with themselves (viral and/or radiation) or procs that take enemies out of the line of continuous fire (blast). Corrosive is great, allowing you to take out heavily armored targets with extreme rapidity. Magnetic is okay, as are toxic and heat. This weapon will, with its physical damage types, be doing a hell of a lot of slash procs as well. All in all, it doesn't really need corrosive either, because of all the slash procs, and the same goes for magnetic. So that leaves what? Heat is still good, Electric is fantastic, Cold is great, but there's no reason for such a long status proc when it's so easy to stunlock with procs that do additional dps (not to mention things will probably be all but impact proc stunlocked anyway...). So, we're left with toxic, electric, heat, and gas, all of which do additional damage. The question here is do you want your damage upfront and AoE (electric), do you want it delayed and single target (fire/toxic) or delayed and AoE (gas). All of the combined procs are somewhat counterproductive or inefficient on this weapon (corrosive is still good, and viral/magnetic/radiation are still decent though). The weapon is not a crit viable shotgun (but then again only boar prime and strun wraith kind-of are, and 15% 2.0 translates into only 28.5% 4.1, for bonus damage of only ~36.68% damage per mod when used in conjunction, meaning strictly to be used after two 90% elemental mods rate mods are mostly pointless or counterproductive on both shotguns. Overall good but not amazing). So, we definitely want Primed Point Blank and Hell's Chamber on this shotgun, but then we have 6 mod slots to spare! Vicious Spread? Your choice. It won't effect the shotgun much at all until you have 6 or so pellets spooled, but after tha the spread becomes crazy. For about the same amount of damage with less spread, you can use Blaze, which combines great with a toxic mod for gas damage, and you can put electric on the caboose for CC and AoE upfront damage. We're now 5-6 mods in. Fire rate? Most people want it on this, but I can't reccomend anything beyond Shotgun Spazz, which leaves this with an already insane ammo consumption rate of ~28 rounds per second while fully spooled (your magazine will be gone in about 12 seconds of continuous fire, and your ammo pool will be effectively gone if you do that 4 more times). So, 60 seconds of continuous fire? Crazy, but not unprecedented. Too bad ammo mutation only functions while a weapon is equipped, right? TL;DR: Shotgun was the god of shotguns, but becomes more of a strong DPS/Status god but extremely high ammo consumption shotgun. Best procs are probably gas/electric (infested/corpus/low to mid grineer), corrosive/heat (infested/high grineer/void), corrosive/cold (infested/grineer/void), or occasionally magnetic/heat(corpus). Your choice on whether or not to build for status. Non-status build will come out around 85k Burst DPS, and 75k Sustained DPS. Status build will come out around 60k Burst DPS and 52k Sustained DPS. Status procs from non-status build will probably increase the sustained dps of the shotgun by around 50%, while those from the status build will probably increase its sustained DPS by more than 100%, meaning that status is basically this weapon's crit. Even with already impressive status procs, I would still reccomend a status build over a non-status build, for both increased sustained DPS and increased ammo economy.